7 Minutes in Heaven
by erigstimloveles
Summary: A naughty little seven minutes will turn a kissing session into something much greater! NEJIXTEN. SASUXSAKU a little ONESHOT. rated for mature content


**My mom has been pretty busy with her meetings, so Chi and I walk home together now. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, she makes dinner, while on Tuesdays and Thursdays, I made dinner.**

**Most of the time, it's like soup, rice, onigiri and tempura. But Chi is actually a good cook. She can takes Gourmet cooking in her high school…plus, she took the first course of Home Etc. in middle school and learned from my mom.**

**I can only microwave. But Chi can use the oven, stove and washing machine. Tear tear.**

7 minutes in Heaven

Tenten walked swiftly in her party clothes towards the Hyuuga house. She was invited for a New Years party bash and had dressed in her finest clothes. Sparkly dangly dragons dangled from her ears and she had a sexy low-cut spaghetti strap shirt that you'd just want to peel off.

Not to mention her Les Best cargo designer shorts.

If you got it, flaunt it.

The sky was dark with stars and she knocked on the huge door to the Hyuuga house.

Party music blared inside and she could hear people giggling.

A man answered the door and welcomed her in. He was the servant.

"Ah, Tenten-san." He welcomed. "Come in, the others are playing…quite a mischievous little game." He chuckled.

Tenten raised an eyebrow and walked on in.

The others were gathered, sitting on the floor, staring at a closed closet door. In Neji's hand was a stopwatch. The time read, "6 minutes and 04 seconds"

"Hey guys." She said. "What's going on?"

"Shush." Everyone told her.

Tenten stared. After a pause she answered for herself. "Gee thanks guys, for welcoming me in."

They shushed her again. The clock in Neji's hands beeped as the 7minutes was up. Tenten looked to see what'd happen next. Neji pounded on the closet door.

"Sakura! Sasuke! Your time is up!" Neji hollered.

Sakura opened the closet door with a dreamy look on her face and Sasuke following close behind, blushing.

Everyone giggled.

Well, have you figured out this game's name yet?

"What are you guys doing?" Tenten demanded.

"7 minutes in heaven." Shikamaru replied. Everyone nodded except Ino who was raging with anger because she didn't get to hook up with Sasuke like she planned.

"Ew! That's a dirty game!" Tenten said. "Besides, I'm not waiting for 7 minutes every time someone goes. What a waste of time."

A lot of things could happen in 7 minutes.

Neji ignored her. "Ok, so who hasn't gone yet?"

He suddenly paused and realized…

Everyone gazed at Neji and then at Tenten.

Tenten was puzzled. "What?"

Neji immediately slapped his forehead over and over again, realizing that…

HE was the one who had to make out with Tenten…

"Oh, no!" Tenten demanded. "No, no, no! There's no way in hell will I be—"

(A minute later)

"…locked in a closet with Neji." Tenten finished meekly as they locked her and Neji into the closet.

"Your 7 minutes start…" Naruto told them. "NOW!"

Neji leaned over to kiss Tenten, put she was horrified as she used her hand to block Neji's lips from touching hers. "What are you doing?"

"We're supposed to be making out…" Neji said.

"No! Ew! Enough!" Tenten blurted.

Neji shook his head. "We have to because…" he continued. "There are cameras in the closet."

Tenten slapped her forehead. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. We have to do this, or else the others will see that we didn't." Neji said. "I'm dreading this as much as you are."

Sure he is.

Tenten gulped and closed her eyes. She waited until Neji's lips pressed softly on her glossy lips. She held her breath.

Neji's body was very close to hers and his body heat was so…irresistible. Especially when he smelled of little boy charm.

Tenten's body was very soft, Neji discovered. She smelled like floral spring flowers and her body draped closer towards his.

They eloped and kissed more firmly.

Now I wonder where this is going…

Tenten grabbed Neji and ripped off his shirt…oh…

Neji fell on top of Tenten, still making out (Yea…technically, this is called "..ex" fill in the blanks.)

They kissed more firmly and they're tongues violently churned in each other's throats. (Nice sentence, huh?) Neji kissed the nape of Tenten's neck, still panting while Tenten was enjoying every moment of this.

Now, normally, Neji isn't into this stuff at all, but when you start, you can't stop. Especially with someone you always knew and always had these images of, but are too chicken to actually make a move.

Not that Neji felt that way.

Yea, right.

Outside of the closet, Shikamaru was timing this and the stopwatch read 5 minutes and 4 seconds.

Man, they can get naked in 5 minutes? Isn't that like a world record?

Neji fumbled with Tenten's shirt, face red and finally managed to rip it off and the kissing continued. Tenten almost forgot what game they were playing.

Perhaps a little game called sex?

Suddenly, as Neji was on top Tenten, they looked into each others eyes for a moment and paused. Was this real? Are they really in love? Or did they just get caught up in the moment?

An awkward silence followed.

Neji suddenly hopped off of Tenten and put his shirt back on.

Aw…you were just getting started.

Tenten did the same and they both put on their shirts. This was totally humiliating. Imagine putting on your shirts after you just eloped with your friend (And friend ONLY) and now, you were all awkward.

They burst open the door and Shikamaru looked at them along with everyone else.

"Hey!" Naruto said. "You still had like 30 seconds!"

Tenten and Neji both turned red. They're hair was all messed up and they clothes wrinkled. Wasn't it obvious of what they just did?

Or do you need visuals?

"Get out, people!" Neji said. "Party is over!"

Everyone argued but reluctantly left the house. Tenten was also ushered out and she was a bit surprised at tonight's little episode. She'd just did it with Neji…the most cynical and most unlikely guy to be _eloping _with someone. Namely Tenten.

She walked out off the front gate as everyone already left. She could see the light on the balcony of Neji's room. She smiled.

Neji walked out, onto his balcony and spotted Tenten as well.

For a moment, they stared at each other and grinned.

Tenten immediately rushed in the direction of his balcony.

Apparently, they still had 30 seconds. And they were gonna make the best of it. This time, in private, with protection, lots of romance and experience.

Heck, this might last a lot longer.

Maybe an entire night.

Go get her, Neji!

**I'm hooked on this song. **

**Haha, this is oneshot, so no more chapter.**

**Weren't you all happy to see Neji make love to Tenten?**

**I know I am. **


End file.
